Decision feedback equalizer (DFE) circuits are broadly used in wireline, wireless and optical data communication systems for purposes of signal recovery distorted during propagation through lossy and dispersive channels. For high speed digital communication systems above 10 Gb/s (gigabits per second) mixed-signal decision feedback equalizer remains the most power efficient solution for data recovery. Most of mixed-signal DFEs were intended for operation with two-level modulation (e.g., two-level pulse amplitude modulation PAM2 or non-return-to-zero NRZ) schemes, whereby the performance is mainly assessed based on geometrical “eye-opening” properties. This is intuitively connected to the target bit-to-error ratio (BER) by the setting of the horizontal and vertical “eye-opening” with respect to the comparator sensitivity threshold. However, from mathematical criteria based on data communication theory, the target BER is determined by the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) at the detector (slicer) input. For example, to achieve a BER=10−12 required by present data communication standards, the SNR should be set to approximately 17 dB for PAM2 modulation. Under this moderate requirement the performance of many receiver analog frontends (AFEs) and mixed signal DFEs is adequate in terms of swing, linearity and noise. However, with continued growing demands for faster speeds of data communication over band limited channels (for example, the recent development of a 400 Gb/s IEEE Standard 802.3bs), the need for a higher than PAM2 modulation index, multilevel format becomes inevitable. Furthermore, in multilevel modulation schemes the detection SNR requirement grows considerably with the modulation index. For the same BER=10−12 the PAM4 modulation will require a SNR on the order of 24 dB, while for PAM8, a SNR of approximately 30 dB will be necessary. With more stringent SNR requirements the majority of existing AFE and DFE implementations, originally formulated for two-level signaling, would no longer be adequate or may result in excessive power dissipation. Therefore, development of enhanced linearity, low power and low supply voltage receiver elements such as AFE and mixed signal DFE capable of operating with multilevel modulation schemes will be highly desirable.